Derrotado
by RizelHolmes
Summary: Con la fiereza y la absoluta voluntad forjadas en los ojos celestes. Los espectadores temblaron, Seirin se levantó, valiente, la Generación de los Milagros, le observó con la pérdida simultánea del aliento. ¿Serían capaces de ver el 100% de Kuroko Tetsuya? ¿Podría él emperimentarlo?— Desearía que pudieras verme, Ogiwara-kun.—susurró— Hoy todo termina.


_Contiene uno que otro Spoiler. Leer bajo su propio riesgo :) _

* * *

**Derrotado**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Capítulo Único~**

Corrió todo lo que sus tembleques piernas le dieron. ¡No podía estar sucediendo! El aire le faltaba, pero no importó. Tenía que llegar a tiempo, aún podía hacer algo, aún podía…

Más que una cancha, aquello parecía el campo de batalla de una guerra recién librada. No, era más que eso… era el escenario de una masacre. Perdió el ritmo de su respiración, le buscó.

.

.

.

— _¡Ogiwara-kun! —_llamó, sintiendo el furioso golpetear de su corazón en los oídos.

— _… Kuroko— _le escuchó susurrar.

.

.

No hubo más palabras. Sus pupilas se encontraron, destrozadas. El rostro distorsionado por la incredulidad y la frustración del moreno se le mostraron con excesiva nitidez. Kuroko tembló. No, no, no, no. ¡No! Las lágrimas que se asomaban por el rabillo de aquellos ojos oscuros que siempre le mostraron alegría, confianza y calidez, le lastimaban y lo hacían sentir culpable.

— _Akashi-kun… ¿por qué? _

.

.

Ahora era su dolor el que caía en pequeñas corrientes de agua a todo lo largo de sus mejillas. ¿Para eso se había esforzado tanto? Ni siquiera había podido cumplir la promesa que tanto valoraba. Le había fallado a Ogiwara-kun, se había fallado así mismo. Simplemente le había fallado a ambos. Se dejó caer de rodillas, derrotado.

.

.

_Lo siento._

_._

_._

Quiso gritarle, pero le resultaba difícil hablar dentro del llanto.

.

.

_Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento…_

.

.

Allí terminó todo. No se arrojó a los brazos de su amigo para consolarle y compartir se pena. Porque compartía con él esa injusta derrota. No le suplicó, no le llamó, no le rogó. No pudo hacerlo.

.

.

Se sentía un sucio traidor. No soportó más las estupideces sin sentido de sus supuestos compañeros. Mandó al carajo a la Generación de los Milagros. Kuroko sabía que desde el principio él sobraba entre ellos.

Le buscó. Llegando a su escuela, y encontrándose con la peor de las noticias. Ogiwara-kun… su más querido amigo, _su_ Shige-kun se había marchado, sin decirle adiós. Y él, Tetsuya, había sido el responsable.

.

.

.

.

Akashi, junto a Rakuzan, como era evidente pasaría, se imponía ante ellos. Los aplastaba. Indignación, impotencia, cólera, rabia. ¿Nuevamente? Sí, otra vez derrotado. No sólo volvía a fallar a quien fuera su mejor amigo durante su apreciable infancia, ahora, en este tiempo, le fallaba a más de uno. Perjudicaba a su equipo. A Seirin poco le faltaba para derrumbarse y transmutarse en escombros.

¡JAMÁS!

Se levantó, entre lágrimas.

— _… No puedo aceptar esto. Quiero ganar. ¡Yo… quiero ganar! ¡Incluso si no tiene sentido! ¡Incluso si no hay oportunidad de que eso suceda…! ¡Quiero llegar a ser el equipo número en Japón con todos!_

Kagami le había nombrado, sorprendido. El resto de sus compañeros, anonadados.

El tiempo fuera terminó y caminó hacia la duela. Con la fiereza y la absoluta voluntad forjadas en los ojos celestes. Los espectadores temblaron, Seirin se levantó, valiente, la Generación de los Milagros, le observó con la pérdida simultánea del aliento.

¿Serían capaces de ver el 100% de Kuroko Tetsuya? ¿Podría él emperimentarlo?

— _Desearía que pudieras verme, Ogiwara-kun. — _susurró— _Hoy todo termina. _

— _Vamos a demostrarles que aún queda mucho Seirin. — _dijo su verdadera luz, mostrándole el puño y una sonrisa aguerrida.

— _Sí, Kagami-_kun.

Akashi pudo distinguir el salvajismo del espíritu que emergía del chico fantasma. El escalofrío de la incertidumbre le nació en la nuca y se desplazó hasta sus vértebras lumbares. ¿Qué sería lo que estaría a punto de suceder?

.

.

.

Los minutos siguientes fueron confusos. A decir verdad, nadie ni dentro ni fuera de la cancha supo cómo se suscitaron los hechos.

Kuroko no era extremadamente fuerte y no era excepcionalmente veloz. No obstante, en ese último cuarto o los restos que quedaban de él, lo impensable se materializó de forma paradójica: Tetsuya desapareció de la vista de todos. Negros y blancos.

El peliazul se convirtió en un suspiro agresivo que pasaba a través de cualquier defensiva, burlando la ofensiva y por si fuera poco, como el mago que era, rompió la magia del Ojo del Emperador de Akashi, justo en sus narices.

De un momento a otro, Seirin había logrado acortar la brecha y un segundo después… estaban empatados.

Sólo _él_ había seguido detalladamente la hazaña: La posesión de Kuroko sobre el esférico se redujo a un dulce roce, hizo un pase ordinario a Izuki y bajo el Run & Gun se lo hicieron llegar a Taiga. El pelirrojo se arrojó con la total intención de encestar con el Meteor Jam. Nebuya y Akashi le interceptaron de lleno. El tigre fue derribado una última vez, pero pasó el balón sobre su cabeza, siendo receptado por Kiyoshi, justo a tiempo. Lanzándolo por un costado hacia el frente y entonces cayó en manos del peli celeste.

Dos segundos. Un Phantom shot y su segundo Buzzer beater: 74-73.

.

.

.

.

El estadio entero se sumió en un mutismo sepulcral. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿No era una broma? No, no lo era.

— _¡OH JODER! _

— _¡Sí!_

La copa era para el equipo negro.

— _Seirin, campeón de la Winter Cup. — _se escuchó desde algún micrófono.

Tetsuya aterrizó, las piernas le temblaron y cayó de bruces. Aún incrédulo. Hasta que un eufórico Kagami llegó hasta él, levantándolo en hombros. Riko, en compañía de los chicos que habían permanecido en la cancha, más los que habían jugado, se arremolinaron alrededor del dúo, celebrando entre lagrimones de felicidad.

Seijuuro, impactado, con un sentimiento agridulce los veía. Los generales sin corona y Chihiro, intentaban hacerlo entrar en razón a pesar de su propio desconcierto.

Su absolutismo había sido quebrantado. Kuroko había cumplido su cometido y había derrotado a toda la Generación de los Milagros. Entonces el muchacho de iris bicolor llegó a una hilarante conclusión: Tetsuya era peligroso.

Rió por lo bajo. Dejando al campeón disfrutar.

.

.

.

.

En los vestidores se dieron el lujo de celebrar otra vez. La entrenadora los contemplaba, mientras sus muchachos parloteaban sonoramente de lo que había sido de ese partido. El trofeo estaba allí y seguían sin poder creerlo.

Kuroko los escuchaba con una sonrisa pequeña pero imborrable, con el pesado brazo de su amigo pelirrojo alrededor de sus hombros. Los muchachos no habían parado de halagarle por la tremenda hazaña.

— _Kagami-kun— _llamó en un murmullo, el aludido le prestó atención de inmediato

— _¿Qué sucede?_

— _Gracias— _dijo y le concedió una amplia sonrisa— _Sin ti… no habría podido vencerlos._

Taiga se crispó. En definitiva, Kuroko no podía no decir cosas vergonzosas. Pero él también estaba agradecido. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Quién sería ahora si no lo hubiera conocido?

— _No es nada, tonto. Cumpliste más de una promesa, ¿no? Es lo que importa. Además no fui sólo yo. Somos un equipo después de todo. — _y le incitó a chocar sus puños una segunda vez.

— _Kuroko-kun, alguien quiere verte. Está esperando en la puerta. — _dijo Aida, entre misteriosa y alegre.

El menor hizo caso y salió. Nada más cerrar la puerta tras de sí, lo vio. Frente a él, aún más alto. Distinto e igual a sus recuerdos.

— _Sabía que lo lograrías, Kuroko. — _dijo, acercándose enteramente al más bajo.

— _O-giwara-kun. — _exhaló, asombrado, temeroso de que aquella persona fuera sólo un espejismo.

— _¡Hey!_ _¡Que el chico fantasma no soy yo!— _exclamó divertido.

Tetsuya elevó una mano y deslizó la punta de sus dedos por los bordes del rostro contrario. Los ojos se le humedecieron, pero no lloró. Shigehiro sintió unas cosquillitas tan dulces y agradables, mientras él percibió su calor y su aliento.

— _Sí eres tú. Pero… ¿cómo?, ¿por qué?— _jadeó.

— _Hui, ¿recuerdas?_ _Claro que no se te ha olvidado. Tenía que volver, verte. Explicarte por mi propia lengua. Y pues… aquí estoy. Para pedirte perdón. Perdón que quizá no merezco. _

— _Fue culpa mía. No voy a perdonarte, porque no hay necesidad de ello. — _dijo— _Gracias por volver. _

Movido por la necesidad, el peli celeste se refugió en el pecho del más alto y se aferró a él con ambos brazos. Ogiwara respondió en seguida, con naturalidad. Estaban completos ahora, tanto uno como el otro.

Todo había terminado. Ya había sido derrotado. Ya los había vencido.

Ahora todo comenzaba.

— _Te extrañé, Tetsu. _

— _Y yo a ti, Shige-kun. _

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Hace siglos que me moría por escribir algo con Ogiwara-kun *llora* Y finalmente pude completar éste. _

_Como siempre, espero les guste. _

_Besos, Rizel~_


End file.
